


Until We Meet Again

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor and Rose poem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/photophp_zpslnoovqdb.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

6/27/2014

8:36am

 

**"Until We Meet Again"**

 

We were separated

Unwanted by the both of us

Miserable

Malcontent

Lonely and depressed

Missing you

 

The end of the world

Brought you back to me

But it wasn't to last

An accident was created

Or an interruption of fate

 

A duplicate of my tenth regeneration

My human self

I asked you to humanized him

But what I really wanted was to be with you

 

He told you he loved you

The choice was made

Not by me

I let you go

To make you happy

At the cost of mine

 

Until we meet once again

I know it will be one day

It might not be the ones you met

But fate has a way of bringing us together

Time and time again

So I will wait

Until we meet again

 


End file.
